Juste un pêcheur
by Falxo
Summary: Une simple rencontre entre Drachma et Vyse, quelques années après la défaite de Ramirez, et quelques pensées du vieux capitaine.


La coque du Little Jack rendit un geignement désagréable sous la lourde main métallique. Drachma poussa un grognement. La dernière collision avec un requin-planeur de mauvais poil n'avait pas fait beaucoup de bien à la vieille embarcation. La coque avait tenu, mais il serait certainement préférable de la réparer et de la consolider avant que le Little Jack appareille à nouveau.

Le vieux pêcheur recula de quelques pas sur le ponton, embrassant le navire du regard. Les planches couvertes de peinture verte écaillée, la cabine grinçante dans laquelle il avait passé la majorité de sa vie à diriger le Little Jack d'une main de fer – au sens propre, le harpon massif et terni qui pointait fièrement à la proue… Les mâts, la coque, le château arrière, il n'y avait pas une seule partie du navire qui n'ait été endommagée et réparée. Plusieurs fois. En y repensant, c'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore après toutes ces années.

Années ? Décennies, même, et il avait presque envie de dire siècles. Mais les plaintes de ses vieux os lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un humain, et que vivre des siècles lui resterait impossible ; il était peu probable qu'il en atteigne un seul, d'ailleurs. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Toute une vie à parcourir les océans, à exposer son visage aux vents violents de l'altitude… Avant, il pensait que cela endurcissait son corps. Mais que ce fût vrai ou pas, aujourd'hui, il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir cette épreuve. La fin devait être proche. La nature allait reprendre ses droits.

Drachma poussa un soupir rauque. Ni lui, ni son navire n'étaient vraiment en bonne condition. A présent, s'agissait de déterminer lequel allait survivre à l'autre. Oh, en fait, ce n'était pas très compliqué. Si le Little Jack devait tomber, Drachma coulerait avec lui sans hésiter. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour lui après le navire. Mais c'était une considération sans objet ; a priori, pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, le Little Jack tiendrait encore. Il l'espérait, du moins. Que le bateau, contrairement au garçon qui lui avait donné son nom, dure plus longtemps que le capitaine Drachma…

Ils étaient vieux tous les deux. Tout bien considéré, c'était déjà vrai à l'époque… A cette époque où il avait ramassé les jeunots dans les débris de leur canot. Drachma esquissa un discret sourire sous sa barbe. C'étaient les années où il courait après Rhaknam, et la première fois qu'il avait vu Vyse, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était lui flanquer une taloche pour lui avoir fait perdre la baleine. Ah, s'il avait su ce que le jeune fou lui ferait traverser par la suite, et le statut que ce dernier atteindrait au sein des Voleurs Bleus… Non, il lui aurait quand même mis ce coup. Il l'avait mérité, par la lune Bleue !

Mais les aventures aux côtés des jeunes lui avaient fait du bien, il fallait le reconnaître. Ca n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais malgré toutes ses réticences, voyager avec Vyse, Aika et Fina lui avait permis de vivre un peu dans ses vieilles années. Lui donner un objectif, surtout après la mort de Rhaknam…

Mais aujourd'hui… quelle était sa baleine ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore les attendre, lui et le Little Jack ?

Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule encore de chair du pêcheur. Ce dernier se crispa, manquant se retourner brusquement et envoyer son poing de métal dans le visage de l'impudent. Ca n'aurait certainement pas été la chose la plus intelligente à faire. De même qu'il en avait fini avec les aventures fantaisistes pleines de Gigas et de Cristaux de Lune, le combat n'était plus quelque chose qu'il avait intérêt à pratiquer à présent. Il se retourna lentement, s'appliquant à mettre dans son œil unique l'expression la plus menaçante et la plus « tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça » dont il était capable.

Il tomba nez à nez avec un visage jeune. Bien portant. Souriant. Une cicatrice, des cheveux châtains en désordre, une loupe sur l'œil… Bizarre, avant ça, il n'avait jamais cru au proverbe selon lequel quand on parle du requin, on en voit la queue.

« Bonjour, capitaine, fit joyeusement Vyse. Bonne pêche aujourd'hui ?

- On peut dire ça, mon garçon, lâcha Drachma. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous dans le port de l'Île des Marins ?

- Voyons, capitaine, répondit le jeune pirate sans se démonter, vous n'êtes pas le seul à passer par cette île, vous le savez bien. Nous aussi, nous sommes de passage. Plus précisément, c'est Polly qui m'a dit que vous étiez ici, alors j'ai pensé venir vous passer le bonjour.

- Tu tombes bien, alors. J'ai quelques caisses un peu lourdes dans la cale. Tu me décharges ça, je les veux toutes empilées ici dans un quart d'heure.

- J'imagine que vous savez à qui vous parlez ? sourit Vyse.

- Au capitaine de la nouvelle flotte des Voleurs Bleus et plus particulièrement de l'Albatros II, réputé pour avoir le plus grand nombre de victoires à son actif de toute l'histoire de la piraterie de l'air, c'est bien ça ? grogna Drachma. Et aussi un jeune homme dont les bras fonctionnent encore à plein régime. Alors dépêche-toi. »

Cette fois-ci, Vyse rit de bon cœur et salua le pêcheur comme un marin son capitaine.

« Oui, capitaine, j'y vais de ce pas ! »

Très exactement douze minutes et trente-trois secondes plus tard, Vyse se tenait assis sur l'une des caisses qu'il venait de décharger et se massait les biceps endoloris par l'exercice. Drachma se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête approbateur. Il hésita un instant à reprendre la parole, puis céda à la curiosité.

« Alors, mon garçon, fit-il presque avec réticence, comment ça va ? Et tout le monde ?

- Ah, je savais que vous finiriez par me poser cette question, sourit Vyse. Vous voyez qu'au fond, vous vous êtes attachés à nous.

- Contente-toi de répondre ! »

Vyse s'exécuta de bon cœur et commença à relater à Drachma ce qui était arrivé à leurs anciens compagnons d'aventure ces dernières années. Aika était toujours aussi dynamique et mettait actuellement cette énergie à profit pour leur pourrir la vie, vu qu'elle s'était tordu la cheville la semaine dernière et qu'elle était obligée de garder le lit ; Fina s'était faite à la vie de pirate avec une facilité effarante et Vyse se demandait parfois qui, entre elle et lui, était le novice ; ils avaient croisé Gilder plusieurs fois au cours de leurs voyages, et il se cachait d'ailleurs temporairement à l'Île du Croissant pour échapper à Clara qui avait retrouvé sa piste ; pour Enrique et Moegi, Vyse projetait de leur rendre visite bientôt, mais l'armée valuane avait encore du mal avec les pirates de l'air, donc il faudrait peut-être jouer de finesse. Quand aux autres membres de l'équipage, certains étaient restés, d'autres s'étaient égaillés dans la nature, de nouveaux étaient arrivés… La vie suivait son cours.

« Je vois, acquiesça Drachma. C'est bien. Vous avez arrêté de courir après des Gigas.

- Forcément, ils sont tous morts, répondit Vyse avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous vous en souvenez, non ? Vous étiez là la plupart du temps. C'est presque dommage, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, nous n'avons plus d'adversaire terrifiant à abattre. Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

- Non, fit sèchement le pêcheur. La vie offre d'autres plaisirs que celui de la risquer à chaque instant. Tu as quelques années de plus, mais tu n'as toujours pas pris de plomb dans le crâne, hein ?

- Il faut croire que non, acquiesça Vyse. Sinon, je ne serais pas un pirate. Mais ne me dites pas que ça ne vous plairait pas si on venait vous proposer une nouvelle aventure un peu plus palpitante que la pêche au poisson-lune ?

- Ca ne me plairait pas. Et tu sais, mon garçon, je te connais assez bien. Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, tu peux le faire avec des mots clairs et précis. »

Vyse leva les yeux au ciel. Il fit mine de soupirer, puis secoua la tête et lança un regard en coin au pêcheur.

« On ne peut toujours rien vous cacher. D'accord, je vais vous le dire. Mais je vous préviens, vous allez dire non.

- Parle.

- On a reparlé un peu du… « bon vieux temps » l'autre jour avec Gilder. Bien entendu, votre nom a été évoqué. Et Aika, Fina et moi avons eu une idée…

- Je n'aime pas du tout la direction que ça prend, mon garçon.

- … vous ne voudriez pas venir vivre sur l'Île du Croissant ? »

Drachma se leva lentement. Sautant sur l'occasion, ses os l'élancèrent aussitôt, histoire de ne pas se faire oublier. Chassant distraitement de sa main valide une saleté qui était venue se coller à son bras métallique, il prit tout son temps pour répondre.

« Effectivement, c'est non, lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Vous devriez vraiment y réfléchir, Capitaine. Tout ceux qui vous ont connus adoreraient vous revoir, et ceux qui ne vous ont jamais vus sont tout aussi enthousiastes à l'idée de rencontrer le capitaine Drachma, le fléau de Rhaknam, sauveteur de Vyse le Voleur Bleu… »

- Tu aurais trouvé un moyen de te sortir du pétrin sans moi. Et je n'ai pas tué Rhaknam, répliqua Drachma d'une voix plus froide que les terres de la Lune Mauve.

- … et le Little Jack aurait une place d'honneur aux côtés de l'Albatros II, continua Vyse en faisant mine de ne pas entendre – quand Drachma avait une idée dans la caboche, le seul moyen de la lui enlever était de se montrer encore plus têtu que lui.

- Le Little Jack est un bateau de pêcheur.

- Pourtant, vous savez autant que moi les prouesses qu'il a accomplies. Ce bateau de pêcheur, on était bien content de l'avoir sous les pieds quand on s'est fait attaquer par Recumen, quand nous avons dû fuir de Valua… Et il a toujours le Canon Harpon. Ca, ce n'est pas rien. Vous savez qu'ils n'en font plus, aujourd'hui ? Pas assez fiable, disent-il. Il faut encore travailler dessus. Je l'avais trouvé plutôt fiable, moi, quand il nous a sauvé la à plusieurs reprises. Tout ceci grâce à vous en majeure partie, capitaine.

- Qui essaie-tu de convaincre ? » explosa Drachma.

Vyse, qui jusque là avait débité ses vieilles histoires sur un ton tranquille en observant les arabesques de nuages qui s'entrelaçaient sous le ponton, quitta enfin son attitude nonchalante pour soutenir le regard furieux du vieux pêcheur.

« Vous, capitaine, répondit-il. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas le moindre doute quant à ce que vous êtes réellement. J'aimerais que vous nous rejoigniez, capitaine ; vous nous manquez. Je le pense vraiment.

- Eh bien, tu m'as vu maintenant, grommela Drachma. Je ne te manque plus. Tu peux repartir. »

Il calma sa respiration qui était devenue saccadée sous le coup de l'énervement – un énervement saugrenu, spontané, qui l'avait surpris et qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. Vyse le regardait toujours fixement, lui laissant la parole. Drachma reprit plus calmement :

« Je ne suis pas un pirate, et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai voyagé à tes côtés que je les aime plus qu'avant. Ai-je l'air d'un pirate ?

- C'est une question piège ? interrogea aimablement Vyse en jetant un coup d'œil éloquent au bandeau noir qui dissimulait l'œil droit du pêcheur et l'immense prothèse métallique qui remplaçait son bras.

- Tu t'es trompé sur la personne, continua Drachma en ignorant l'ironie. J'avais été entraîné dans tes aventures malgré moi. J'avoue que je m'étais attaché à toi et aux deux petites. Mais je ne suis pas un pirate. Le Little Jack et moi sommes faits pour pêcher. Je suis vieux, Vyse. Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire dans ce monde que m'assurer que mes dernières années seront tranquilles. »

Il détourna le regard vers le Little Jack, immobile, attendant docilement son capitaine à quai.

« Je suis désolé, » souffla-t-il.

Vyse continua à le regarder un instant, puis hocha la tête. Il descendit de la caisse où il était resté assis.

« Fina et moi sommes descendus à l'auberge de Polly. Nous allons probablement y rester quelques jours, les voiles de l'Albatros II ont besoin d'une petite remise en état. Venez passer le bonjour à Fina avant de repartir. »

Il marqua une pause, puis termina :

« Et vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler « mon garçon », capitaine. »

Drachma hocha brièvement la tête sans mouvoir son regard rivé à la coque du Little Jack. Malgré lui, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre les pas de Vyse qui s'éloignait le long du ponton, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent dans les rumeurs du port et qu'il reste seul avec son bateau. Le vieux pêcheur soupira puis se mit en quête de quelqu'un qui pourrait transporter ses caisses jusque chez son acheteur.

Et après, il repartirait… Le travail l'attendait. Il avait entendu dire qu'à cette époque de l'année, les bancs de poissons étaient particulièrement fournis au sud-ouest de Nasr.


End file.
